


The Drawing

by Madangel19



Category: 9 (2009), Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: 4 is sad, Gen, Much needed cuteness, so they do something cute :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 does something nice for The Spine while he is away</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Lots of cuteness :3

4 clicked sadly as they stared out the window. They really missed The Spine whenever he left for a show. 3 had gotten used to it and spent most of their time in the reading rooms. 4 hated waiting. It reminded them of their separation from their first family.

“ _4? Are you okay_?” 3 asked while looking up from another book on robotics.

“ _I miss The Spine_ ,” 4 muttered sadly.

3 was by their side in an instant, pulling 4 into a hug. They clicked as one as they held each other.

“ _They’ll be back real soon, 4. It’s only for the weekend. The Spine said that he’ll be back on Monday. We have each other now, like it always used to be_ ,” 3 whispered while nuzzling the side of 4’s face. 4 smiled in response.

3 finally pulled away with a look that suggested that they had an idea.

“ _I know what you can do to make The Spine happy when he gets back and to make time pass quickly_ ,” 3 crowed.

“ _What is that_?” 4 asked.

“ _Make something for him. Draw him a picture. He’ll love it_ ,” 3 suggested.

4 loved the idea. They hugged their sibling tightly before running off to find supplies.

 

4 was busy setting everything up in the Hall of Wires with the help of 3. 3 had pulled out a lovely picture of The Spine they had found deep in one of the libraries for reference. 4 loved it. Everything was now set up in the small study in the Hall of Wires.

4 struggled to handle a black pencil as they stared at the picture of The Spine. They studied every detail before getting to work. 3 watched on as they played amongst the overhead wires.

 

4 had fallen asleep before they could finish the picture. They were curled up on top of the unfinished picture, cuddling a silver pencil. 3 smiled at the sight. They didn’t have the nerve to wake up their sibling, but instead threw a piece of cloth over 4 before finding a spot to rest in the Hall of Wires. 4 had worked real hard on their drawing of The Spine. It was a rather sweet picture of the three of them together. They didn’t even notice how much time had passed as they worked.

They didn't wake up when the door to the Hall of Wires opened up. They didn’t hear the approaching footsteps.

4 felt a cool finger stroke their back as a familiar deep chuckle filled the air. They tiredly opened their optics and rubbed them, slightly agitated that they had been disturbed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I woke you up, little 4,” the familiar voice of The Spine cooed.

4’s vision cleared and they saw their beloved guardian. The Spine smiled warmly as 4 clicked in excitement. 

“ _The Spine_!” 4 exclaimed. The Spine chuckled and held out his hand for 4 to hug. 4 latched onto his index finger and hugged him tightly. They felt his cool fingers envelop them in a comforting embrace.

4 immediately remembered that their drawing was exposed and unfinished. They quickly pulled away from The Spine’s embrace and ran for the drawing. He couldn’t look at it yet.

“Is that for me, 4?” The Spine asked curiously. 4 clicked unhappily a he grabbed it.

" _It’s not finished, The Spine_ ,“ 4 pouted. The Spine stared at the drawing, his smile getting bigger by the second.

"I love it, little 4,” The Spine crowed while holding out his free hand to 4. 4 walked into the middle of his palm and sat down, watching their guardian happily. The Spine raised his palm so that 4 was eye level with him.

“You must have worked so hard on this, 4. I’m proud of you,” The Spine said.

“ _It was 3’s idea. I really missed you, The Spine_ ,” 4 muttered sadly, closing their optics in shame. They didn’t like showing weakness in front of their guardian and it would always show whenever he would come home from a show. They hated being separated from loved ones.

A cool finger gently stroked 4’s back, making the stitchpunk hum. 4 felt a small smile creeping on their face. 4 opened their optics to the sadly smiling face of their guardian. His gentle expression calmed 4 as he continued to stroked 4’s back. 

“You poor doll. I’ll always come back home for you and your sibling, little 4. You don’t have to be scared about being alone. That time of your life is over,” The Spine said in a calm voice. 4 clicked softly in response, crawling up his arm to rest on his shoulder. The Spine proceeded in walking over to a nearby armchair and sat down.

There was no way 4 could forget their old life. The deaths, the horror, and the separation had taken a heavy toll 4 and 3. 4 was glad they had come across Walter manor and encountered The Spine who would then adopt the two as his own. 4 was grateful for all of that.

4 stood up on their tiptoes and planted a tiny kiss on The Spine’s cheek. The titanium automatons chuckled in response, a cloud of steam pouring out of his cheek vents.

“ _I love you, The Spine_ ,” 4 chimed while hugging the side of The Spine’s face.

The Spine gently grabbed 4 by their hood and placed them in his palm. 4 sat down and stared up at their guardian. The Spine smirked back at 4, making them click as they laughed silently.

“And I love you, little 4,” The Spine cooed while kissing the entire left side of 4’s face.


End file.
